ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX: The Movie (franchise)
ROBLOX: The Movie is a franchise created and owned by DreamWorks Animation which was first made in 2020. It features Oscar Issac as Jake, Chris Evans as Melvin Jessica Chastain as Jesse, Mark Ruffalo as Chad, Frank Welker as Omar, Bill Hader as Sean, Ben Schwartz as Laith, and Ben Affleck as Builderman. The first film became really successful at the box office, so DreamWorks decided to contact ROBLOX Corp. to make a franchise, and they agreed. So the franchise has a TV Show, and a video game. Joel Coward (the director of the first film) has announced two other films for the franchise. One being a sequel which will be named, ''ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge, and the other being a spin-off prequel which will be named, Chad's Adventure. He also announced another TV Show which will be a prequel again, that is titled, Chad & Friends. Then they also announced another spin-off prequel based on Builderman, it is titled, Builderman: Begins. Then a third film was announced, but it is currently in the works, so information about the third film is currently unknown. Supersamus then made two fan made films for the franchise. One being called ROBLOX Jailbreak!: The Movie, and the other one being called ROBLOX Pokemon Brick Bronze: The Movie. ''Note: The fan-made films will NOT part of the ROBLOX: The Movie franchise. '' Film series ''ROBLOX: The Movie (2020)' Main article: ROBLOX: The Movie A lonely teenager named Jake who is bullied a lot, discovers something strange about another planet, which was evil. So, he decides to leave ROBLOXIA and try to find people to help him, luckily, he found Melvin, Jesse, Chad, Laith, Omar, Sean, Builderman, and Donny (who later betrayed the gang). It's up to Jake and his friends to stop 1x1x1x1 and Donny from trying to take over the universe. ''ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge ''(2023) Main article: ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge A sequel has been announced by DreamWorks Animation, and Universal Pictures. The name of the film will be called ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge. It is revealed that it will release on July 7, 2023. ''Untitled Third ROBLOX Film ''(TBD) Joel Coward, the director of the first film, has announced that a third film is in the works. It is unknown when it will release or what it will be named. Spin-offs ''Chad's Adventure ''(2025) Main article: Chad's Adventure Chad was always bullied by his biggest rivals, The Whistleson Brothers. They plan to commit evil, by taking over their realm, Chad must team up with his family to stop them. ''Builderman: Begins ''(2027) Main article: Builderman: Begins Builderman and his friends try to find a new universe. However it's gonna be a tough journey, they have to deal with dinosaurs, escaping Earth, and many, many stuff. But until they find a new world they encounter a villainous duo simply known as John and Jane Doe. One of their friends, Mistress Infinity then betrays them and becomes a bigger threat than John and Jane Doe. Builderman and his friends MUST put an end to this misery. Television ''ROBLOX: The TV Series '' Main article: ROBLOX: The TV Series Jake, now the king of Planet Builder decides to go on more adventures with his friends. They try to stop more evil, so they can keep the planet safe. '''''Chad & Friends More info coming soon! Short films ''Chad's Guide on How to be a Good Comedian! Chad teaches the audience on how to become a good comedian, he will teach them on how to make people laugh with a unique way. ''Sean's Guide on How to be like a Ninja! Sean teaches the audience on how to become stealthy like a ninja. ''1x1x1x1's Guide on How to be The Most Popular Villain. 1x1x1x1 teaches the audience on how to become the greatest villain in the world. ''Builderman's Quest Builderman goes on a quest in a jungle with other gods of the universe until they discover a wild herd of wolves that try to eat them. ''Jake's Guide on How to Become Famous and Heroic. Jake teaches the audience on how to become a heroic person, and become famous as well. ''Omar's Patience Omar gets challenged by Chad to not move for 24 hours. However, this makes Omar feel frustrated after. ''Melvin and Jesse's Portal Adventure'' Melvin and Jesse decide to visit other worlds by going through portals. Until they notice that they get lost, they must find their way back home or the portal back home will be gone forever! ''Laith's Test'' Laith gets tested by Sean, he challenges Laith by doing an obstacle course. Video Games ''ROBLOX: The Movie '' Main article: ROBLOX: The Movie (video game) Based on the first film, the player can play as Jake, and his friends! Chronology * Builderman: Begins (250 Million Years ago) * ''Chad's Adventure ''(2009) * ''ROBLOX: The Movie ''(2014) * ''ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge ''(2019) * ''Untitled Third Film ''(2024) Category:Film series Category:Franchise Category:Franchises Category:Film franchise Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:ROBLOX Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:ROBLOX: The Movie